April Fools Love
by Ruthie Bryer
Summary: April Fools Day, the best day to show your lover how much you love them- by scaring them, of course.  Pranks and crack ahead! Rated T for...well, just to be safe.  USUK, and DenNor
1. USUK

A/N: My first fanfic! Happy April Fools Day, everyone! I'm at least fifty times better at writing angst. At least. Oh, I double space after every sentence because that's what they taught us in Tech App, sorry for the confusion. Oh, and sorry about how short it is.

* * *

><p>America stared at England, blue eyes focused even as he ate his McDonald's. He stared for a few more seconds before leaning back in his chair and sighing loudly, "Dude, Kiku, I have no idea how to prank him! What should I do?" Japan looked at America, semi-concerned, "Ah, Alfred-san, why do you want to prank England?" The blonde American burst into his famous Hollywood grin, "Because he needs to lighten up!" Japan chose to stay silent, absentmindedly drawing yaoi on his meeting papers. Laughing, America sat back up, "I've got it!" He yelled, pointing at the sky with his half eaten burger in his other hand. "America! Wait your turn, and stay silent!"<p>

England watched America, careful to not be too obvious. The way his golden hair fell carefully around his face, unintentionally. The way his eyes sparkled with unveiled happiness. His hands, his strong arms, his skin, everything about him enchanted England. Not that he would ever tell the lad that! He was sure that America loved someone else, maybe Kiku. "Angleterre, you should just tell him." England whipped around to face his long-time-enemy, France. "As if, Frog!" "Um, why not, England!" England and France stared at each other, confused. "Who said that?" A quiet voice sighed, hiding its face in white fur. "Anyway, Angleterre, I am sick of this tension!" "There's no bloody tension between me and Alfred!" "So you do love him!" "Everyone, be quiet!" "Let's make pasta, I'm hungry!" "Kesesese, the awesome me has invaded your meeting!" "Ah, Lovi, you're so cute!" "Shut up, bastard!" "Get off me, Frog!" And thus, everyone got a 30 minute break from the meeting.

"Iggy!" England groaned into his Earl Gray, praying that it was someone else being an idiot, not that annoying (beautiful) American. Sadly, luck was not with him today. "Iggy! I've got a secret to tell you!" A thick eyebrow was raised as England put his Earl Gray down, "Yes?" America leaned in close to England, breath warm on his skin. Pink dusted England's face. "Iggy, I love you." Silence reigned. England flushed red, staring at America, and he was suddenly glad that he had already put his tea down. "Wh-what?" America grinned, "April Fools!" A book collided with America's skull, "Git! Twat!" America put the book on the table and looked at England, "Iggy?" Forest green eyes looked at the floor, misty with unshed tears, pale hands fidgeting, tempted to wipe his eyes. "Aww, Iggy, I'm sorry." America stepped forward and hugged England, letting him lean his head on his shoulder, "I really do love you, you know." England sniffled, "April Fools, wanker." "What? You're so m-" England silenced him with a kiss.


	2. DenNor

Denmark laughed, sprawled out on Norway's bed, thinking of the best way for him to prank Norge. "Norge~ Where are you?" The bathroom door creaked open, and Norway walked out. His lips were stunningly pink against his pale skin, deep blue eyes as beautiful as the depths of the ocean. His hair glowed like silver in the dim light, one hand on his stomach. He crawled onto the bed, snuggling up to Denmark, head on his chest. Denmark blinked, Norway was never affectionate. Unless something was wrong. "Denmark, promise not to be mad." Denmark wrapped a protective arm around Norway, "Norge, I could never be mad at you!" Norway's slender form pressed form pressed closer to Denmark, cold skin on Denmark's warm skin. "…I'm pregnant." "…what?" Norway nodded cautiously. "H-how is that even possible? I mean, that's great, but how? I-I'm so confused!" Norway smiled, "April Fools, Danmark." Denmark was quiet, for probably the first time in his life. "…you owe me for this." "I know." "You're paying me back tonight." "Fine."


End file.
